martial_arts_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ida Red
Ida Red is the protagonist of the Mutant, Texas comics. She was the infant daughter of a scientist and a filmmaker who came to Mutant 16 years ago to investigate the strange properties of the area and its inhabitants. Her parents were both killed by a giant mutant snake which then tried to kill Ida, but she severely injured it and drove it away by releasing a powerful blast of energy from her body. She was then retrieved by Tia Oso, the town's wise woman, and taken back to be raised as a member of the community. Her powers did not manifest again until she was 16 years old. She was able to defeat the evil snake and its minions, saving all the townspeople. In gratitude they made her sheriff of the town. Ida Red is a beautiful 16-year-old girl with flaming red hair and green eyes. She usually wears denim shorts, a western-style shirt, cowgirl boots and hat, and special gloves which help her focus her energy bolts. Her powers are: *The ability to shoot bolts of energy from her hands. These bolts can vary in power from small zaps to lethal blasts. She uses this power in lieu of carrying a gun. *She can fly, though there is a limit to how long she can stay in the air. *She can manipulate small amounts of matter that she is holding or wearing. She most often uses this power to change her clothing at will. *Her power can be used to reverse the mutation of any of the inhabitants of the town, turning them back to their original forms. She has only used this power once. Paul Dini intended Ida to be "as close as I can imagine a pure heroine to be," and she exhibits kindness, friendliness, loyalty and bravery at all times. Physically she was inspired by several sources, including the cowgirl pin-ups of the 1940s and 50s; western movie heroines such as Dale Evans; and the character Red from the animated cartoons of Tex Avery. Her name is taken from the old traditional fiddle tune "Ida Red." Ida is a good friend of Jingle Belle, the rebellious daughter of Santa Claus, and is often involved in her adventures. In Martial Arts Kids, she, one a hot, summer afternoon, saw Slippery Snake attack some cowboys. Without hesitation, Ida lassoed Slippery Snake and save the cowboys from his evil clutches. After that daring rescue, the cowboys thank her for saving them. They even told her about the Martial Arts Kids, and how they save people too. Interested, Ida happily decided to join. Now she protects not only the town of Mutant, but the world as well. Category:Americans Category:Animated Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Martial Arts Kids Category:Caucasians Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cowboys/Cowgirls Category:Earthlings Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Females Category:Gulf Coastal Characters Category:Humans Category:Intermountain Americans Category:Late Teens Category:Martial Arts Kids Category:Mutant, Texas Citizens Category:Mutant, Texas: Tales of Sheriff Ida Red Characters Category:North Americans Category:Orphans Category:Red-Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Sheriffs Category:South Central United States Characters Category:Southern United States Characters Category:Southwestern United States Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Texans Category:Tomboys Category:West South Central States Characters Category:Western Characters Category:White Americans